jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Stray Cat
| Кандзи = ストレイ・キャット | Ромадзи = Sutorei Kyatto | Англ = Feral Cat (ASB) | Происхождение = Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P188 The origin of STANDS! Part 5 (американская рокабилли-группа) | Тип = Объединённый с Killer Queen, Несколько способностей | Пользователь = Тама | Статы = | Тема = DU2}} | Манга = | Аниме = | Игра = All Star Battle | Фильм = | Сэйю = }} — гибрид стенда и пользователя, показанный в "Несокрушимом алмазе". После того, как Тама умер, он вернулся к жизни в форме стенда. Внешний вид Stray Cat - стенд, привязанный к растению, имеющему толстый стебель к телу и большие листья, которые действуют как руки. Листья достаточно ловки, чтобы хватать предметы. У растения есть глаза, которые все ещё могут двигаться и смотреть на вещи, но оно утратило ночное видение кошки. Позади его глазных яблок - "усы", которые свёртываются, когда Stray Cat использует свою способность. Царапины за "ушами" (кончиками лепестков) заставляют их дергаться. У кошки лоб был узким, но теперь стал широким. У Stray Cat есть рот, который он использует, чтобы есть, пить, лизать и издавать типичные кошачьи звуки. Хотя у него больше нет позвоночника или каких-либо других костей, он по-прежнему реагирует на ласки в средней области стебля. Однако, потирая область «живота» во время кормления, это вызывает рвоту. Корни кошки существуют исключительно для поддержки его тела и не функционируют как у обычного растения. Его дизайн лица меняет форму, становясь более похожим на обычное животное, когда он вновь вводится в Главе 158, из-за его роста как растения. По мере того, как оно растет, лепестки теперь накладываются друг на друга, что придает ему округлую форму головы. и усы высовываются через голову. У верхних областей лепестков и листьев также есть измененный образец темных пятен, поскольку пятна теперь меньше и имеют круги в них. Личность Личность Stray Cat имеет те же характеристики, что и у любой обычной кошки, так как Стенд является реинкарнацией Тамы. Как и у всех кошек, у Stray Cat есть охотничий инстинкт, и он будет охотиться на насекомых и птиц, если заметит их.DU: Глава 128, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (2) Он гордился своим бывшим мехом и хвостом. Он любит много двигаться, но не может это делать, будучи растением. Stray Cat любит тунца, креветок, сует голову в пакеты, смотрит телевизор и его часто хвалили. Как и все кошки, ему не нравится прямой зрительный контакт, заложенный нос, сигаретный дым, васаби, апельсины и холод.DU: Глава 131, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (5) Поначалу не зная, что является растением, он вскоре узнает о своём затруднительном положении и винит в этом Шинобу Каваджири. Stray Cat злопамятен и агрессивен, и приобретение его силы делает его уверенным в его способности сражаться с кем угодно.DU: Глава 129, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (3) Он считает любого, кто мешает ему, врагом и будет стремиться уничтожить их своими пузырями, будь то Йошикаге Кира, защищающий Шинобу от него,DU: Глава 130, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (4) Хаято Каваджири, пытающийся закрыть окно на чердаке,DU: Глава 132, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (6) или кто-либо, производящий впечатление нападения на него. Кира использует эту агрессивность в своих интересах против Джоске .DU: Глава 162, Another One Bites the Dust (10) Stray Cat глубоко обижен на Шинобу, которая ударила его метлой и нападет на неё, сразу же узнав. Он продолжает быть ленивым ещё с тех времён, когда ещё был котом. Что касается его планов на зиму, заявлено, что, хотя он хочет оставаться активным, Stray Cat будет много спать под . Способности Первая показанная способность Stray Cat - воскрешение своего бывшего пользователя, Тамы, кота, в форме растения после его смерти. Stray Cat сохраняет свою индивидуальность и воспоминания, но теперь имеет тело и потребности цветка. Свойства растения/кота Stray Cat, будучи разумным цветком, обладает кошачьими и растительными свойствами. У него все еще есть глаза, нос и рот, чтобы осматривать окрестности. Более того, его активность и мощность напрямую связаны с солнечным светом, поскольку зависят от . Несмотря на это, ему все еще нужно дышать кислородом, чтобы выжить, а не полностью полагаться на фотосинтез. При прямом освещении он достаточно мощный, но ночью очень слабый. Будучи полностью лишенным света, стенд переходит в состояние покоя и может быть легко подавлен. Аэрокинез Бродячий кот имеет возможность контролировать воздух рядом с собой с помощью усов. Основное использование этой способности Stray Cat - создавать невидимые пузырьки сжатого воздуха и стрелять в них по направлению к своим целям, а также защищать себя от атак. Первоначально показано, что для этого свертываются лепестки, но эта причуда потом исчезает. Пузырьки достаточно долговечны, чтобы блокировать удар Killer Queen при выстреле, иметь достаточно силы, чтобы серьезно ранить кого-либо или убить их в упор; если он чувствует себя особенно злобным, он может даже вызвать маленький пузырь в крови и попытаться вызвать эмболию. Когда они попадают, отпечаток кошки виден внутри зоны удара. Они также невидимы и могут быть удаленно уничтожены Stray Cat, если пожелают. Тем не менее, пузыри могут лопаться, как воздушный шар. Stray Cat также способен превращать пузырьки воздуха, которые он создает, в различные формы. Он связывает шею и руки Хаято в воздухе, сжимая его воздушные пузырьки в форме манжет. Кроме того, Stray Cat может создать вокруг себя пустоту воздуха. Он инстинктивно использовал эту способность, чтобы заблокировать взрыв бомбы Killer Queen. Stray Cat контролирует воздух, поскольку получает больше солнечного света, что придает ему больше энергии. При освещении, контроль воздуха довольно силен, но он ослаблен в темноте. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Эпизоды = * * * * * }} История Stray Cat - Стенд Тамы, активировавшийся после смерти своего пользователя. Желая отомстить за свою смерть, Stray Cat нападает на Шинобу Каваджири и Йошикаге Киру, пытающегося защитить её. Почти убив Киру, он отвлекается на мячик для гольфа и начинает играть с ним, что позволяет Кире некоторое время держать его под контролем. Кира в конце концов решает спрятать Stray Cat на чердаке своего дома, решив, что это может пригодиться в будущем. Он остается спящим, так как в комнате нет света. Тем не менее, он был найден Хаято, который открывает окно и затем подвергается нападению со стороны Стенда, но ему удается сбежать. После деактивации Bites the Dust, Кира берёт взятый Хаято Stray Cat и помещает его в пустое место в животе Killer Queen и комбинирует свои способности со стендом, чтобы создавать бомбы из воздушных шаров, которыми манипулирует Stray Cat. После того, как Кира был побеждён и умирает, Stray Cat становится питомцем Отца Ниджимура, и как показано, он ладит со своим новым владельцем. Галерея Манга= DiU 392 Tama reborn as a plant, Stray Cat.png|Stray Cat's first appearance. DiU 393 Stray Cat's Burning Rage.png|Stray Cat's burning rage when it sees Shinobu Kawajiri. DiU 393 Stray Cat realizing its power.png|Stray Cat realizes its new power. DiU 394 Stray Cat grooming itself.png|Grooming itself like a cat. DiU 394 Stray Cat Suppresses Explosion.png|Suppressing an explosion from Killer Queen. straycatairshot.jpg|Stray Cat's compressed air bubble attacking Shinobu. DiU 395 Stray Cat Shooting Air.png|Stray Cat shooting air. DiU 395 Stray Cat Protecting Itself.png|Envelops itself in an air bubble to protect itself. DiU 395 Stray Cat Playing With Golf Ball.png|Distracted by a golf ball. Stray cats.jpg|Stray Cat sleeping DiU 397 Hayato Held in Midair.png|Hayato held in mid-air with its powers. DiU 425 Grown Stray Hat Slowly Waking Up.png|Grown-up Stray Cat slowly waking up. DiU 425 Grown Stray Hat Awakens.png|Grown-up Stray Cat awakens in the sunlight. KQ SC.png|Stray Cat in the gap in Killer Queen's abdomen. DiU 435 Stray Cat Grabbed By The Hand.png|Dragged away from Killer Queen by The Hand. DiU 439 Stray Cat Living Happily With Okuyasu's Father.png|Living happily with his new owner. Chapter 396 Cover B.jpg|Stray Cat's infograph. StrayCat.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' |-| Аниме= Stray Cat first appearance.png|Stray Cat's first appearance. Stray Cat trying to jump.png|Stray Cat tries to jump, but is stuck to the ground in its new body. Ep30 Stray Cat's Rage.png|Stray Cat's burning rage when it sees Shinobu Kawajiri. Ep30 Stray Cat realizing its power.png|Stray Cat realizes its power after killing a bird. Ep30 Stray Cat grooming.png|The plant grooming itself like a cat. Kira annoys SC.png|Stray Cat annoyed at Kira. Ep30 Stray Cat suppressing explosion.png|Suppressing an explosion from Killer Queen. Ep30 Shinobu attacked by air bubble.png|Stray Cat's compressed air bubble attacking Shinobu. Ep30 Stray Cat Shooting Air.png|Stray Cat shooting air. Ep30 Stray Cat Protecting Itself.png|Surrounds its body with an air bubble to protect itself. Ep30 Stray Cat teasing Kira.png|Stray Cat dances happily and teases Kira after showing off its power. Stray Cat playing with golf ball.gif|Stray Cat plays with a golf ball thrown by Kira. Ep30 Stray Cat asleep.png|Dormant due to the lack of sunlight. Stray Cat finally grown.png|Stray Cat finally grown, sleeping in the attic. Hayato plans to kill Kira.png|Hayato Kawajiri unveils Stray Cat with the intent of using it to kill Kira. KQ reveals Stray Cat.png|Stray Cat revealed to be within the hollow stomach of Killer Queen. Stray Cat inside KQ.png|Stray Cat sucks in air to create airborne bombs for Kira. Stray Cat captured.png|Stray Cat captured by Okuyasu. Okuyasu with his dad.png|Alongside Okuyasu and his father at Tonio Trussardi's restaurant. Stray Cat KeyArt.png|Stray Cat's Key art. Stray Cat GreatDays.png|Stray Cat featured in the third opening, Great Days. |-| Игра= StrayCat ASB.jpg|Stray Cat as it appears in All Star Battle StrayCatEoH.png|Stray Cat as it appears in Eyes of Heaven DRLoading1.png|Loading animation in Diamond Records |-| Прочее= Stray1.jpg Интересные факты *Араки утверждает, что он основал имя Stray Cat/Тамы на коте своего дедушки, Чако. Будучи ребенком, они оба помешались на нём, но Чако поцарапал Араки, когда однажды тот его проигнорировал. В результате, далее он с подозрением относился к кошкам. Примечания Навигация Категория:Стенды антагонистов Категория:Стенды, радиус которых неуместен Категория:Стенды музыкального происхождения